List of Food Network Shows
This is a list of the shows on Food Network; current, cancelled and announced. # *''3 Days to Open with Bobby Flay'' – hosted by Bobby Flay *''5 Ingredient Fix'' – hosted by Claire Robinson *''$24 in 24'' - hosted by Jeff Mauro *''24 Hour Restaurant Battle'' - hosted by Scott Conant *''30 Minute Meals'' – hosted by Rachael Ray *''$40 a Day'' – hosted by Rachael Ray A *''Aarti Party'' - hosted by Aarti Sequeira *''Ace of Cakes'' – starring Duff Goldman *''After Midnight'' - hosted by Robin Dorian *''Alex's Day Off'' – hosted by Alex Guarnaschelli *''All American Festivals'' – hosted by Tyler Florence and Jim O'Connor *''All-Star Academy'' - hosted by Anne Burrell, Alex Guarneschelli, Curtis Stone and Michael Symon *''All-Star Holiday and Homecoming'' *''All-Star Holiday Party'' *''All-Star Kitchen Makeover'' – three-part special *''Appetite for Adventure'' – hosted by Joey Altman and Tori Ritchie *''Ask Aida'' – hosted by Aida Mollenkamp B *''Baker's Dozen'' – hosted by 13 of America's top bakers including; Flo Braker, Marion Cunningham, and Nick Malgieri *''Barefoot Contessa'' – hosted by Ina Garten *''BBQ with Bobby Flay'' – hosted by Bobby Flay *''Behind the Bash'' – hosted by Giada De Laurentiis *''The Best Of'' – hosted by Marc Silverstein and Jill Cordes *''The Best of Bill Boggs Corner Table'' – hosted by Bill Boggs *''The Best Thing I Ever Ate'' *''Big Daddy's House'' – hosted by Aaron McCargo, Jr. *''Bobby Flay's Barbecue Addiction'' *''Bocuse d'Or: A Chef's Dream'' - cooking competition *''Boy Meets Grill'' – hosted by Bobby Flay *''B. Smith with Style'' – hosted by B. Smith *''Bitchin' Kitchen'' – hosted by Nadia Giosia C *''Calling All Cooks'' – hosted by Curtis Aikens, Ceci Carmichael, Cathy Ballou, and Eric Boardman *''Calorie Commando'' – hosted by Juan-Carlos Cruz *''Camp Cutthroat'' - hosted by Alton Brown *''Chef du Jour'' – hosted by a different guest chef everyday *''The Chef Jeff Project'' – hosted by Jeff Henderson *''Chefography'' – a series of biographies on Food Network star chefs *''Chefs vs. City'' – hosted by Chris Cosentino and Aarón Sanchez *''Chef Wanted with Anne Burrell'' – hosted by Anne Burrell *''Chew On This'' – hosted by Lenore Skenazy *''Chic and Easy with Mary Nolan'' – hosted by Mary Nolan *''Chocolate with Jacques Torres'' – hosted by Jacques Torres *''Chopped'' - A competition cooking series – hosted by Ted Allen *''Chopped: Canada'' *''Cooking for Real with Sunny Anderson'' – hosted by Sunny Anderson *''Cooking Live'' – a call-in cooking show hosted by Sara Moulton *''Cooking Live Primetime'' – hosted by Sara Moulton *''Cooking Monday to Friday'' – hosted by Michele Urvater *''A Cook's Tour'' – hosted by Anthony Bourdain *''Ciao America'' – hosted by Mario Batali *''Cooking Loft'' – hosted by Alex Guarnaschelli *''Cooking School Stories'' – documentary *''Cooking Right'' – hosted by John Ash *''Cooking Thin'' – hosted by Kathleen Daelemans *''Cookworks'' – hosted by Donna Dooher *''Corner Table With Bill Boggs'' – celebrities interviewed by Bill Boggs *''The Cowboys' Kitchen'' - hosted by Grady Spears *''Cupcake Wars'' - hosted by Justin Willman *''Cutthroat Kitchen'' - hosted by Alton Brown D *''Date Plate'' – hosted by Kelly Deadmon with chefs, Ralph Pallarino, Cat Cora, Cheryl Smith, and Daisuke Utagawa *''Dave Does'' – hosted by Dave Lieberman – webseries *''DC Cupcakes'' – hosted by Sophie LaMontagne and Katherine Kallinis *''Dear Food Network'' – specials *''Dessert First'' - hosted by Anne Thornton *''The Dessert Show'' – hosted by Debbi Fields, founder of Mrs. Field's Cookies *''Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives'' – hosted by Guy Fieri *''Dining Around'' – hosted by Nina Griscom and Bill Boggs, later replaced by Alan Richman *''Dinner: Impossible'' – hosted by Robert Irvine, temporarily replaced by Michael Symon *''Door-Knock Dinners'' – hosted by Gordon Elliott *''Down Home with the Neelys'' – hosted by Pat and Gina Neely *''Dweezil and Lisa'' – hosted by Dweezil Zappa and Lisa Loeb E *''Easy Entertaining with Michael Chiarello'' – hosted by Michael Chiarello *''East Meets West With Ming Tsai'' – hosted by Ming Tsai *''Eat St'' - hosted by James Cunningham *''Emeril Live'' – hosted by Emeril Lagasse, cancelled December 11, 2007 *''Eating Out Loud'' - hosted by Ruth Reichl *''Entertaining at Home with Dean Fearing'' – hosted by Dean Fearing *''Essence of Emeril'' – hosted by Emeril Lagasse *''Extreme Cuisine'' – hosted by Jeff Corwin *''Everyday Italian'' – hosted by Giada De Laurentiis, replaced by Giada at Home in 2006 F *''Farmhouse Rules'' - hosted by Nancy Fuller *''Feasting on Asphalt'' – hosted by Alton Brown *''Feasting on Asphalt 2: The River Run'' – hosted by Alton Brown *''Feasting on Waves'' – hosted by Alton Brown *''Feeding Your Family on $99 A Week'' – hosted by Michele Urvater *''Fixing Dinner'' – hosted by Sandi Richard *''Follow That Food'' – hosted by Gordon Elliott *''Food 911'' – hosted by Tyler Florence *''Food Court Wars'' - hosted by Tyler Florence *''Food Detectives'' – hosted by Ted Allen *''Food Fantasy'' – hosted by Robin Dorian *''Food Feuds'' – hosted by Michael Symon *''Food Fight'' – competition between everyday people *''Food Finds'' – hosted by Sandra Pinckney *''Food Hunter'' – hosted by Pete Luckett *''Food In A Flash'' – hosted by Curtis Aikens *''Food Jammers'' – hosted by Micah Donovan, Chris Martin and Nobu Adilman *''The Food Lab'' *''FoodNation with Bobby Flay'' – hosted by Bobby Flay *''Food Network Challenge'' – Food Network-sponsored cooking competitions, hosted by Keegan Gerhard, later by Claire Robinson *''Food News and Views'' – hosted by David Rosengarten and Donna Hanover *''Foods That Changed the World'' – hosted by Alton Brown *''Forever Summer'' – hosted by Nigella Lawson *''From Martha's Kitchen'' – hosted by Martha Stewart *''From My Garden'' – hosted by Curtis Aikens G *''The Galloping Gourmet'' – hosted by Graham Kerr *''Getting Healthy'' *''Giada at Home'' – replaced Everyday Italian – hosted by Giada De Laurentiis *''Giada in Paradise'' – hosted by Giada De Laurentiis *''Giada's Weekend Getaways'' – hosted by Giada De Laurentiis *''Ginormous Food'' *''Glutton for Punishment'' – hosted by Bob Blumer *''Good Eats'' – hosted by Alton Brown *''Good Deal with Dave Lieberman'' – hosted by Dave Lieberman *''Good Food Fast with Family Circle'' – hosted by Ceci Carmichael *''Gotta Get It'' – hosted by Sunny Anderson and Marc Istook *''Gourmet Getaways'' – hosted by Robin Leach *''The Gourmet Next Door'' – hosted by Amy Finley *''The Great Food Truck Race'' – hosted by Tyler Florence *''Grape Expectations'' – a show dedicated to wine *''Grill It'' - hosted by Bobby Flay *''Grillin' and Chillin'' – hosted by Bobby Flay and Jack McDavid *''Guy's Big Bite'' – hosted by Guy Fieri *''Guy Off the Hook'' – hosted by Guy Fieri *''Grill It! with Bobby Flay'' – hosted by Bobby Flay H *''Ham on the Street'' – hosted by George Duran *''Happy Days'' – hosted by Jamie Oliver *''Have Fork, Will Travel'' – hosted by Zane Lamprey *''Heavyweights'' *''Heat Seekers'' - hosted by Aaron Sanchez and Roger Mouking *''Holiday Baking Championship'' - hosted by Bobby Deen *''Hot Off the Grill with Bobby Flay'' – hosted by Bobby Flay and Jacqui Malouf *''How'd That Get On My Plate?'' – hosted by Sunny Anderson *''How to Boil Water'' – hosted by Emeril Lagasse 1993–1994, Cathy Lowe and Sean Donnellan 1994–2000, Lynne Koplitz and Frederic van Coppernolle 2000–2003, and Tyler Florence and Jack Hourigan 2003–present *''Healthy Appetite with Ellie Krieger'' – hosted by Ellie Krieger *''The Hungry Detective'' – hosted by Chris Cognac I *''In Food Today'' – hosted by Donna Hanover, Bill Boggs, and David Rosengarten *''Inside Dish With Rachael Ray'' – hosted by Rachael Ray *''Inside Scoop'' *''Into the Fire'' – real-life series *''Invention Hunters'' - hosted by Steve Greenberg and Patrick Raymond *''It's a Surprise!'' – hosted by Marc Summers *''Iron Chef'' – hosted by Takeshi Kaga *''Iron Chef America'' – hosted by Alton Brown, Kevin Brauch and Mark Dacascos J *''Jamie at Home'' – hosted by Jamie Oliver *''Jamie's Great Italian Escape'' – hosted by Jamie Oliver *''John Ash'' – hosted by John Ash *''Julia Child'' – hosted by Julia Child *''Julia Child Cooking Classics'' – hosted by Julia Child K *''Keith Famie's Adventures'' – hosted by Keith Famie *''Kid in a Candy Store'' – hosted by Adam Gertler *''The Kitchen'' - hosted by Sunny Anderson, Katie Lee, Jeff Mauro, Marcela Valladolid and Geoffrey Zakarian *''Kitchen Accomplished'' – hosted by Cat Cora and Peter Marr *''Kitchen Casino'' - hosted by Bill Rancic *''Kitchen Zero to Superhero'' – Announced *''Kids Baking Championship'' - hosted by Duff Goldman and Valerie Bertinelli L *''Licence to Grill'' – hosted by Robert Rainford *''Lighten Up!'' – hosted by Janette Barber and Christina Deyo *''Low Carb and Lovin' It'' – hosted by George Stella *''Last Cake Standing'' M *''Mario Eats Italy'' – hosted by Mario Batali and Steve Rooney *''Mario, Full Boil'' – special, hosted by Mario Batali *''Meals Without Meat'' – hosted by Curtis Aikens *''Mediterranean Mario'' – hosted by Mario Batali *''Melting Pot'' – hosted by Wayne Harley Brachman, Michelle Bernstein, Cat Cora, Rocco DiSpirito, Alex Garcia, Tanya Holland, Padma Lakshmi, Aarón Sanchez, Pilar Sanchez, Priscila Satkoff, Cheryl Smith, and Michael Symon *''Mexican Made Easy'' - hosted by Marcela Valladolid *''Michael's Place'' hosted by Michael Lomonaco *''Ming's Quest'' – hosted by Ming Tsai *''Molto Mario'' – hosted by Mario Batali *''Mystery Diners''- featuring Charles M. Stiles *''My Life In Food'' *''My Country, My Kitchen'' – hosted by Rick Bayless, Ulrika Bengtsson, Rafih Benjelloun, Michelle Bernstein, Michael Chiarello, Leeann Chin and Katie Chin, Sam Choy, Cat Cora, Ariane Daguin, Rocco DiSpirito, Tyler Florence, Peter Gordon, Maya Kaimal, Michael Lomonaco, Raphael Lunetta, Mai Pham, Jacques Torres, Eric Ripert, and Roy Yamaguchi N *''The Naked Chef'' – hosted by Jamie Oliver *''The Next Food Network Star'' – previously hosted by Marc Summers; currently Bobby Flay, Giada DeLaurentiis, and Alton Brown *''Nigella Bites'' – hosted by Nigella Lawson *''Nigella Feasts'' – hosted by Nigella Lawson *''Nigella Express – hosted by Nigella Lawson *''Nigella's Christmas Kitchen'' – hosted by Nigella Lawson *''The Next Iron Chef'' – hosted by Alton Brown and Mark Dacascos O *''Oliver's Twist'' – hosted by Jamie Oliver *''Outrageous Food'' - hosted by Tom Pizzica P *''Party Starters'' – hosted by Justin Gunn *''Passion for Dessert with Jacques Torres'' – hosted by Jacques Torres *''Pasta Monday To Friday'' – hosted by Michele Urvater *''Paula's Best Dishes'' – replaced Paula's Home Cooking in 2008, hosted by Paula Deen *''Paula's Home Cooking'' – hosted by Paula Deen *''Paula's Party'' hosted by Paula Deen *''Paula's Party on the Road'' – hosted by Paula Deen *''Party Line with The Hearty Boys'' hosted by Dan Smith and Steve McDonagh *''Pick of the Day'' – vegetarian cooking show hosted by Curtis Aikens *''The Pioneer Woman'' – hosted by Ree Drummond *''Planet Food'' – hosted by Merrilees Parker, Tyler Florence, Padma Lakshmi, and Ben O'Donoghue *''Pressure Cooker'' hosted by Chris Durham *''Private Chefs of Beverly Hills *''Pukka Tukka'' – hosted by Jamie Oliver Q *''Quick Fix Meals with Robin Miller'' – hosted by Robin Miller *''Quench'' – hosted by Andrea Immer R *''Rachael Ray Feeds Your Pets'' – special hosted by Rachael Ray *''Rachael Ray's Tasty Travels'' – hosted by Rachael Ray *''Rachael's Vacation'' – hosted by Rachael Ray *''Ready.. Set... Cook!'' – hosted by Robin Young 1995, Sissy Biggers 1995–2000, and Ainsley Harriott 2000–2001 *''Recipe for Health'' – hosted by Lisa Rowland Callahan, MD *''Recipe for Success'' – originally hosted by Marlie Hall, then Eric McLendon *''Rescue Chef'' – hosted by Danny Boome *''Restaurant Express'' - hosted by Robert Irvine *''Restaurant: Impossible'' - hosted by Robert Irvine *''Restaurant Makeover'' *''Restaurant Stakeout'' - hosted by Willie Degel *''Rewrapped *''Road Tasted'' – hosted by Jamie Deen and Bobby Deen *''Road Tasted with The Neelys'' – hosted by Pat Neely and Gina Neely *''The Road to Bocuse d'Or'' – competition *''Roker on the Road'' – hosted by Al Roker *''Ruggerio To Go'' – hosted by David Ruggerio S *''Sandra's Money-Saving Meals'' – hosted by Sandra Lee *''Sandwich King'' - hosted by Jeff Mauro *''Sara's Secrets'' – hosted by Sara Moulton *''The Secret Life Of...'' – originally hosted by Jim O'Connor, replaced by George Duran *''Secrets of a Restaurant Chef'' – hosted by Anne Burrell *''Semi-Homemade Cooking with Sandra Lee'' – hosted by Sandra Lee *''Simply Delicioso'' – hosted by Ingrid Hoffmann *''Southern at Heart'' – hosted by Damaris Phillips *''Spencer Christian's Wine Cellar'' – hosted by Spencer Christian *''Spice & Easy'' - hosted by Janet Johnston *''Sugar Rush'' – hosted by Warren Brown *''The Surreal Gourmet'' – hosted by Bob Blumer *''Sweet Baby James'' - hosted by James Martin *''Sweet Dreams'' – hosted by Gale Gand *''Sweet Genius'' - Hosted by Ron Ben-Israel T *''Take It Off'' (retitled as Weighing In) – hosted by Juan-Carlos Cruz *''Take On the Takeout'' – hosted by Danny Boome, premiering 2010 *''Talking Food'' – hosted by Robin Leach *''Tamales World Tour'' – hosted by Susan Feniger and Mary Sue Milliken *''Taste'' – hosted by David Rosengarten *''Taste of Life'' *''Taste Test'' – quiz show hosted by David Rosengarten *''Tasting Napa'' *''Ten Dollar Dinners'' – hosted by Melissa d'Arabian *''Top 5'' – hosted by Bobby Rivers *''Too Hot Tamales'' – hosted by Susan Feniger and Mary Sue Milliken *''Titans of Taste'' – produced by Al Roker *''The Thirsty Traveler'' – hosted by Kevin Brauch *''Throwdown! with Bobby Flay'' – hosted by Bobby Flay *''Tricked-Out Tailgating'' – special hosted by Al Roker *''Trisha's Southern Kitchen'' - hosted by Trisha Yearwood *''Trivia Unwrapped'' – hosted by Marc Summers *''TV Diners'' – hosted by Bill Boggs *''TV Dinners'' – hosted by Hugh Fearnley-Whittingstall *''Two Fat Ladies'' – hosted by Jennifer Paterson and Clarissa Dickson Wright *''Tyler's Ultimate'' – hosted by Tyler Florence *''The Kitchen'' U *''Ultimate Kitchens'' – hosted by Tori Ritchie *''Ultimate Recipe Showdown'' – hosted by Marc Summers and Guy Fieri *''Unique Sweets'' hosted by Zac Young, Paulette Goto, Georgia Hardstack, Alie Ward *''Unwrapped'' – hosted by Marc Summers *''Unwrapped 2.0'' V *''Viva Daisy'' – hosted by Daisy Martinez, premiering January 10, 2009 W *''Weighing In'' – hosted by Juan-Carlos Cruz *''What Would Brian Boitano Make?'' – hosted by Brian Boitano *''What's Hot! What's Cool!'' hosted by Alli Joseph *''Will Work For Food'' – hosted by Adam Gertler *''Wolfgang Puck'' – hosted by Wolfgang Puck *''Wolfgang Puck's Cooking Class'' – hosted by Wolfgang Puck *''Wolfgang Puck's Master Class'' – hosted by Wolfgang Puck *''Worst Cooks in America'' – co-hosted by Anne Burrell, with Beau MacMillan (Season 1), Robert Irvine (Season 2), Bobby Flay (season 3-5), Tyler Florence (Season 6) Category:Shows